


A Arma Mestra do Sonhador - Livros de Soleil

by DrakeTOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Friendship, Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeTOliver/pseuds/DrakeTOliver
Summary: O ano é 10.032... A Terra está divida em duas raças humanas, aqueles que possuem o dom do Conhecimento e aqueles que controlam a Magia. E nesse mundo vive Joshua Brustofski, um menino de doze anos que se vê numa caçada contra a Corporação Blood Teller após se tornar um de seus experimentos.
Chegou a hora de descobrir o quão Fantástico, e ainda sim Perigoso, este mundo é... Em uma jornada contra a Ciência e a Magia.
"Um Coração forte ilumina nossos sentimentos...""Uma Alma tranquila mantém nossas memórias...""Eu quero segui-los aonde quer que me levem...""Até você... e eles..."





	1. Guardião

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, sou Drake Trevor Oliver e apresento-lhes meu primeiro projeto Original: "A Arma Mestra do Sonhador". Recebendo leve inspiração da franquia de jogos Kingdom Hearts. 
> 
> Todos os personagens, cenários e acontecimentos aqui presentes são de minha autoria e criados por mim. A história se passa em um universo alternativo fantasioso também criado por mim, logo qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. Exceto que as cidades presentes na obra são BASEADAS em países ou cidades reais.
> 
> Plágio é crime, então não vou tolerar qualquer tipo de cópia do meu projeto sem minha autoria.
> 
> Fico feliz que tenham escolhido esta história e agradeço muito por estarem lendo. Um agradecimento especial a minha irmã de consideração, Gabriela, por ter me incentivado a levar este projeto para frente e também ao Neve de Verão por ter me aconselhado a postar aqui mesmo no site.
> 
> Bom, espero que aproveitem a história e não se esqueçam de deixar ótimos comentários maravilhosos!! Qualquer erro de gramática, favor avisar, apesar de eu ter revisado, pode ser que tenha deixado passar alguma coisa.
> 
> Okay, chega de conversa. Boa leitura!!!

Capítulo 1

** Guardião. **

 

“Um Coração forte ilumina nossos sentimentos…”.

“Uma Alma tranquila mantém nossas memórias…”.

“Eu quero segui-los aonde quer que me levem…”.

“Até você… e eles…”.

* * *

 

  _"As casualidades do universo não só acidentes. Algum fator... É inevitável seguir vivendo sem saber direito o porquê... Minha razão de existir."_

**PSI-Missing.**

**Mami Kawada/Kel Hetfield.**

* * *

 

 

A calmaria dominava por completo o ambiente em envolta do menino, permitindo-lhe um descanso sereno e tranquilo. Dormia - talvez apenas cochilasse - sobre a carteira em sua sala de aula, envolto e encantando pelos seus sonhos momentâneos. Um sorriso se estampava em seu rosto, deixando claros o quão agradáveis eram as imagens que se passavam pela sua cabeça, podendo elas ser sobre os mais variados interesses de um garoto de onze anos. Seu nome é Joshua Brustofski.

Sua aparência consistia das qualidades bem comuns para um ser humano, entretanto diversificadas o suficiente para alguém ser capaz de lhe identificar a quilômetros se possível. Seu cabelo castanho que preferia bagunçado ao natural - curto, porém grande o suficiente para cobrir parcialmente as orelhas - e os olhos cinzentos que lembravam a prata. As roupas eram o uniforme escolar de Ensino Fundamental, mais precisamente sexto ano. Uma camisa branca simples de manga curta, por cima desta estava uma social também de manga curta e mesma cor acompanhada de uma gravata azul claro com as iniciais da escola na ponta: CPEF. A calça social possuía um tom de azul mais escuro que a gravata, tendo também uma listra vermelha em cada lado das pernas. Os sapatos também eram sociais, pretos com par de meias na cor branca.

Finalmente acordou, lembrando-se de esfregar os olhos e olhar pela janela para observar o por do sol, provavelmente eram cinco da tarde, o que significava hora de ir para casa e aproveitar os dois meses de férias que estavam por vir. Por ter a cadeira localizada na segunda fileira mais próxima da parede com janelas, era só estender um pouco a cabeça que daria para ver vários alunos transitando no pátio frontal do colégio. Eram séries misturadas desde a sexta até a nona, e ninguém em particular poderia chamar sua atenção mais do que o belo por do sol que Joshua permitiu-se quase perder. Pelo horário, óbvio que a sala estava vazia com exceção a ele mesmo, então era hora de ir embora deste lugar e procurar por seus dois melhores amigos nos corredores.

Ao menos um deles nem precisaria gastar tanto esforço, afinal, quando Joshua pegou sua mochila jogada ao lado de sua cadeira e virou-se para frente, surpreendeu-se com a pessoa que surgiu bem diante de si. Uma garota que lhe sorria bem de perto. O susto fora tanto que ele sofreu um impulso forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo da cadeira, enquanto ela ria de sua reação desastrada. Após se levantar, e trazer consigo a cadeira, massageou a cabeça para aliviar o impacto. Ela ainda estava ali, parada e fazendo forças para controlar o riso. Não poderia ficar zangado com ela, desde o início sempre foi assim, e ela não fazia as coisas por maldade.

A menina em questão era sua melhor amiga, Megan Prize de doze anos, uma das melhores pessoas que ele teve o prazer de conhecer nesta cidade. Ela era um pouco mais alta que Joshua, claramente por ser mais velha. Possuía cabelos negros como ébano que primeiramente eram divididos ao meio na frente, deixando duas porções caírem sobre seus ombros, enquanto que o resto era preso num rabo de cavalo e seus olhos eram preto carvão. Suas vestimentas também eram o uniforme do colégio, apenas adaptado para as meninas. A diferença se devia a saia curta ao invés de uma calça, sapatilhas no lugar dos sapatos e meia-calça preta substituindo as meias.

Vendo que ela ainda ficaria ali rindo dele, Joshua resolveu dizer algo antes que a atmosfera ficasse estranha naquela sala vazia. Esboçou seu melhor sorriso amigável e sentou-se de qualquer jeito na cadeira. - Grande ideia, Megan! Assustando-me desse jeito.

\- Joshua, seu sonhador com a cabeça nas nuvens. - Ela declarou, brincando com certeza. - Dormindo na sala outra vez só porque não tivemos um quinto tempo? Se não fosse por mim, ou as tias da limpeza, você ficaria trancado nesse colégio na certa.

\- Obrigado! - Agradeceu com sarcasmo, levantando-se da cadeira com sua mochila nas costas, preparado para os dois meses de férias que estavam por vir juntamente com o ano novo. - Pronta para ir para casa? Estou louco para provar aquele pudim que sua mãe faz!

\- Você só pensa em pudim e mais nada?! Que isso… Algum dia vai acabar engordando. - Disse ela por fim, tomando a liderança da dupla até os corredores. Em verdade, Megan não estava brava por ter um amigo que, além de ter a cabeça nas nuvens, passava sessenta por cento do seu tempo pensando num doce gelatinoso. Era, de fato, compreensível se levasse em conta a vida anterior que ele teve. - Me lembrei da primeira vez que você comeu aqui no colégio, ficou olhando tanto para comida que parecia nunca ter visto nada igual em toda sua vida.

\- Ei, não exagera! - Ambos riram do dito, atraindo sem querer a atenção indesejada de poucos dos muitos alunos que ainda estavam nos corredores do primeiro andar. Como esperado, eles sussurraram comentários baixos sobre a dupla, que por sorte eram abafados pela alta conversa e bate-papos que dominavam o ambiente. Independente disso, Joshua e Megan podiam notá-los de longe e não se importarem de verdade com tudo isso. - De qualquer forma, ainda vamos comemorar por termos passado de ano esta noite?

\- Claro que sim! Ainda bem que a Amanda deixou você passar a noite lá em casa, assim podemos ficar acordados até tarde, assistir muitos filmes e jogar videogames até desmaiarmos. - Declarou excitada só de pensar na noite que estava por vir, tanto que era possível ver certo brilho em seus olhos. Desde sempre, ano após ano, Megan pediria a seus pais para que pudesse comemorar mais um ano completo com Joshua. Até agora, já se foram dois anos, contando que este já formado. - Espero que não se importe, chamei a Paula para vir com a gente.

\- Não tem problema, pelo menos ela não fala mal de mim pelas costas. - Esboçou o sorriso bobo no rosto, demonstrando simpatia pela amiga. Só porque ele tinha apenas ela e mais certo alguém como amigos, não queria dizer que eles não podiam se socializar também. Além de que era verdade, numa escala total de todos os alunos da escola, apenas três deles eram gentis com o rapaz.

\- Sério. Ao menos essa noite pode ser que você ganhe uma nova amiga. A Paula não está nem aí se você é… - Pausou, tomando noção de onde exatamente ela estava. - Você sabe. - E então omitiu o segredo de Joshua que era melhor nunca dito nem entre quatro paredes. Sem ele, a vida do garoto já era difícil de lidar, definitivamente não precisaria de mais um incômodo vindo das pessoas desse colégio.

\- É… Pelo que você me contou, ela parece ser uma pessoa bem legal. Ainda mais com aquelas mechas coloridas que ela tem no cabelo. - Comentou pensativo. Mesmo que nunca tivera falado diretamente com essa tal Paula, já tinha visto-a por aí nos corredores, e por serem de salas diferentes, isso explicaria a interação nula.

\- Vai por mim, ela é bem melhor do que uma “certa pessoa”... - Mudou por completo o tom na voz ao dizer as duas últimas palavras, ficando ríspida com uma leve pitada exagerada de irritação e ódio. Por obra do universo, como se ele em si odiasse a moça, a dupla ouviu um bando de meninas gritando num canto do corredor, perto de uma janela e cercando uma pessoa. O sexto ano tinha os mais variados tipos de alunos, garotos populares incluídos, porém só havia um rapaz que conseguia juntar essa quantidade de no mínimo dez meninas o cercando de uma vez. Megan sabia quem era, o que a deixava mais irritada ainda. - Falando no Diabo…

Sem mais delongas, ela pegou Joshua pela mão e seguiu reto pelo amontoado de “tietes” berrantes. A saída estava bem ali, só virar a esquina do corredor que poderia evitar constrangimento e ataques de irritação. Quando tudo parecia que estava indo bem, o mundo para ela desabou no momento em que ouviu o “Diabo” chamar seu nome. - Joshua… Megan… Já estão indo embora?

Clicou a língua, tentando fingir ao máximo que tinha sido apenas sua imaginação ou um pesadelo acordado. Joshua podia enxergar tudo isso nela pelo fato de não ser a primeira vez que eles dois passavam por algo desse tipo… ou talvez devesse dizer “três”. – Ignore-o, vamos logo embora! Não quero essa peste perto da gente.

\- Megan, ele é seu primo! - Tentou insistir inutilmente, sabendo que Megan ainda se recusaria a lhe contar a verdade por trás de tanta intriga. - Seus pais foram quem pediram para ele vir passar a noite com a gente, lembra?

\- Mas que droga! Eu quase me esqueci disso! - Reclamou como se levasse uma injeção despercebida. Não seria apenas Joshua, Megan e Paula que iriam se reunir para esta comemoração. Desde que a moça decidiu fazer isso com seu amigo todos os anos, seus pais sempre a obrigavam a aceitar o primo que ela tanto detestava. No fim das contas, era praticamente uma punição, segundo a própria Megan. - Meus pais sabem que eu não suporto aquele garoto e ficam nessa de tentar fazer a gente se dar bem! Lá se vai nossa noite!

\- Sinceramente, eu não entendo porque você e o Derick vivem brigando. - Mesmo sendo o melhor amigo dos primos Prize, Joshua jamais soubera o porquê dessa rixa. Quando tentava entender, acabava sendo em vão, ao perguntar diretamente, eles omitiam. Enfim, ele não compreendia e assim ficou desde sempre, os dois se confrontando pelos motivos mais idiotas que conseguiam arranjar. _Só queria que eles pelo menos não brigassem na minha frente…_ Pensou com dor no coração, a mesma que sentia toda vez que esses episódios aconteciam.

\- É problema de família, você não precisa se incomodar com isso. - Aconselhou, tentando arrastá-lo para bem longe do primo, porém foi inútil.

\- Olá, priminha… Indo embora sem mim? - Sua voz ecoou pelos ouvidos de Joshua, fazendo-o se virar para o dono dela. E lá estava ele, Derick Prize, parado bem atrás deles e não mais cercado pelas garotas que eram apaixonadas por ele. Numa primeira comparação, não havia como dizer que ele e Megan eram primos - sequer parentes - de tão diferentes que eram. Seu cabelo era loiro forte com olhos verdes esmeralda, acompanhados de seu sorriso malicioso. Era da mesma altura e idade de Megan, sendo ele uma semana mais velho, e vestia o uniforme escolar masculino. Independente de sua idade, muitas meninas se perguntavam como ele conseguia ser tão bonito ainda bem novo.

Pelo canto do olho, o rapaz mais novo do grupo viu Megan se virar aos poucos, praticamente relutante, para encarar seu primo. Pela expressão que ela tinha, qualquer movimento errado de Derick e toda a percepção de paz iria para o espaço. - Oi… Derick… Vi que estava se divertindo com suas fãs. Se não se importa, nós vamos para casa, então… Até mais! - Ao menos ela estava se esforçando para evitar um conflito, o que deixava Joshua orgulhoso dela.

\- Por que a pressa? - Perguntou retoricamente ao agarrar o braço livre do mais novo entre eles. - Você é tão esquecida que não só esqueceu que eu também fui convidado para passar a noite na sua casa hoje, e que eu deveria ir direto da escola para lá.

\- Mas não quer dizer que eu te queira lá! - Exclamou quase perdendo o temperamento. Ela estava entrando no jogo novamente e Joshua sabia onde isso iria dar, portanto tinha que interferir antes que o pior acontecesse.

\- Ei, vocês dois! Parem! - Libertou seus braços do agarro dos primos Prize, ficando de frente para os dois com olhar sério. Isso que ele estava prestes a fazer já era de costume, mas até hoje ele desejava não precisar ter que fazer. - Chega de discussão. Nós três vamos até a casa da Megan, **juntos** , esperar pela Paula, e então vamos assistir filmes e comer pudim até não podermos mais, tudo bem? Só peço que, por favor, guardem todo esse ressentimento para outro dia.

Dizem que tentar resolver problemas com educação não ajuda muito, no caso deste trio também não. O que realmente fazia efeito em Megan e Derick era o quão fofo Joshua ficava ao pedir que eles não brigassem, agindo como um calmante natural para os corações dos dois. Sempre que isso acontecia, eles paravam imediatamente e só voltavam ao “normal” horas depois.

\- Tudo bem, se você está pedindo… - A garota respondeu meio envergonhada pela forma com quase agiu, tanto que suas bochechas ficaram um pouco vermelhas. - Desculpe.

\- Eu também… Sinto muito. - O outro seguiu o exemplo. Pelo menos agora eles podiam seguir uma caminhada tranquila até a residência de Megan - que por sorte era perto da escola se cruzando pelo atalho.

\- Ótimo, vamos indo! - Falou entusiasmado. Finalmente poderiam atravessar o bem dito portão e aproveitar as férias de verdade, Dezembro e Janeiro estavam por vir. _E aquele pudim mal pode esperar por mim…_

* * *

 

**Forest Hill.**

Por sorte - e uma das grandes - havia um parque bem em frente ao colégio do trio, sendo este o atalho para o distrito com as residências Prize e também o local mais frequentado pelos alunos daquela escola nos horários de entrada, almoço e saída. Tão grande e vasto com suas árvores e campos, um patrimônio nacional jogado no meio da imensa modernidade que era Forest Hill.

A cidade até poderia estar localizada no meio da maior reserva florestal e rio mais extenso do mundo, porém a qualidade de desenvolvimento tecnológico era uma de suas grandes características. E ainda assim, haveriam as pessoas que precisavam do pouco de frescor natural do campo, um pequeno descanso rápido em questão de horas, para isso aquele parque existia.

Antes de adentrarem, o pequeno trio decidiu parar numa lanchonete perto da escola. Cada um pediu um lanche diferente.

\- O que você vai querer Megan? - Joshua perguntou a ela por curiosidade, com toda a comida que os esperava, era mais provável que a menina iria esperar até chegar em casa para jantar imediatamente.

\- Como não estou com tanta fome, vou querer… Uma coxinha de frango, por favor. - O atendente acenou a cabeça em concordância ao pedido dela, esperando agora pelos meninos. - Joshua…?

\- Um sanduíche pequeno, por favor. - _Com certeza eles pensaram que eu iria pedir um pudim._ Diante do pensamento, ele deixou escapar uma leve risada, que o denunciou sem perceber.

\- Para mim, um picolé de Céu Azul, por favor. - Nem quando estava realizando um pedido simples de doce aquele sorriso malicioso desaparecia, praticamente costurado em seu rosto. Joshua admitia que isso era um pouco estranho, entretanto quem era ele para julgar? No trio, na escola, na cidade inteira, ele era o ser divergente.

\- São G$ 7,00. - O atendente disse ao calcular o valor total dos lanches.

Megan lançou o olhar ríspido para Derick antes que ele fizesse qualquer movimento, uma mensagem silenciosa que dizia “não se atreva”. Com isso, ela retirou seu dinheiro da carteira na mochila e pagou os gils requeridos.

Após uma longa caminhada silenciosa com os primos Prize atirando olhares furtivos um no outro, - porém evitando qualquer tipo de violência física ou verbal - o trio atingiu a parte do parque menos “povoada”. Megan olhou de um lado para o outro a procura de qualquer testemunha indesejada, Derick também fez o mesmo. Perfeito. Ninguém por perto, então a pequena “trapaça” podia acontecer.

\- Muito bem, vá em frente, Joshua. Já sabe o que fazer. - O mais velho disse se divertindo, enquanto abria o pacote do picolé e o oferecia ao amigo.

\- Falando sério, isso é ridículo. Seu picolé acabou de sair do freezer, então por que precisa dele mais frio? - A moça questionou emburrada, apesar d’ela estar fazendo o mesmo com sua coxinha embalada num guardanapo descartável.

\- Pelo mesmo motivo que você gosta das suas coxinhas bem quentes, a qual você está desembrulhando agora mesmo para que nosso pequeno amigo aqui a esquente para você. - Era justo, se pensando bem. Derick teria seu picolé bem gelado e Megan à coxinha bem quente, por isso Joshua nem se incomodava quando os dois lhe pediam este favor com qualquer outro tipo de comida ou objeto.

O rapaz loiro lhe ofereceu o picolé mais uma vez, e dessa vez o mais novo aceitou. - Só… fiquem de olho para que ninguém nos veja. Seria ruim que alguém me visse fazendo esse tipo de coisa. - Entregou o sanduíche para que o amigo segurasse por uns instantes, assim pegando primeiro o salgado de menina enquanto aproximava a mão livre do alimento. Exatamente como sua mãe havia lhe ensinado quando criança, concentração e foco eram tudo. Concentrou energia MP na palma de sua mão livre, querendo esquentá-la o suficiente para apenas aquecer um pouco o salgado. Em poucos segundos, aquela coxinha estava parecendo que tinha acabado de sair do forno e ele entregou para a dona.

\- Obrigada, Joshua. É muito gentil d’a sua parte usar sua magia para esquentar ou esfriar nossos lanches. - Agradeceu ela, já devorando o pequeno lanche.

\- Não é nada. Contanto que vocês mantenham a promessa que fizeram para mim… - _e não digam a ninguém que eu sou um Beyond Human_ -... Está tudo bem. - Sorriu para ela com simpatia. Essa promessa era muito preciosa para Joshua sem comparação, pois foram os primos Prize que a deram início quando descobriram seu segredo - o primeiro ato de carinho que ele recebeu desde “aquela noite”.

\- Já dissemos que não precisa se preocupar conosco, e sim em manter sua magia sob controle nesta cidade infestada de Alter Human como nós. Ou eles te exilam. - Disse o mais velho com indiferença, parecendo não ter noção sequer do quão assustado Joshua ficava ao lembrar desse perigo. Ignorando a veia pulsante na testa de Megan e o suor frio do menino castanho, lhe entregou o picolé para que o esfriasse.

\- Quanta sensibilidade, Derick. Continue dizendo isso ao Joshua todos os dias, ficaremos agradecidos para caramba. - Retrucou sarcasticamente, quase amaçando a coxinha que ela apertava com um pouco de força exagerada. _Ela deve estar imaginando que a coxinha é na verdade a cabeça do Derick… Esses dois me assustam às vezes…_

Procurando pôr um fim àquilo para que a caminhada retomasse, Joshua pegou o doce de Derick e realizou o mesmo processo de antes, apenas focando em esfriar a mão ao invés de esquentar. Isso era o máximo que ele podia fazer com o pouco que sua mãe havia lhe ensinado; concentrar magia nas palmas das mãos e apenas os três tipos básicos elementais: fogo, gelo e raio.

Em outras palavras, ele só podia ou aquecer ou esfriar ou eletrocutar levemente alguém ou alguma coisa com as palmas das mãos. Bem simplório e fraco se comparado a outros Beyond Human que existiam por aí no mundo. Se não fosse pela política de Forest Hill, de que ninguém deveria deixar a cidade sem permissão, e o fato de que haviam criaturas muito perigosas na floresta, ele já teria ido embora há muito tempo para poder melhorar suas habilidades em magia. Quem sabe, também viver numa cidade onde seu tipo não fosse terminantemente proibido. **_Você_** _disse que esse lugar era seguro para nós… mas ainda não entendo como…_

O picolé já estava pronto, entregou-o para o dono e a caminhada prosseguiu. Por todo o percurso, os três ficaram discutindo sobre quais filmes assistiriam assim que Paula chegasse para a comemoração. Megan queria um filme de ação ou ficção científica, Joshua optou por uns clássicos animados que ele assistiu nos primeiros dias na superfície, enquanto Derick preferia um terror recente que tinha lançado na internet. No fim, eles largaram a conversa e decidiram que esperariam a opinião de Paula no momento da verdade.

Em seguida veio os videogames, novamente resultando numa divergência. Joshua queria um de aventura e RPG, Megan pretendia por um jogo de simulação ou investigação e Derick preferia um de lutas estratégicas. Outra vez, nenhuma decisão foi tomada. Ao menos o máximo que aconteceu entre os primos Prize foi umas trocas de comentários sarcásticos e olhares ameaçadores, nada que necessitava da interferência do mais novo. Em pouco tempo, os lanches dos três já haviam sido consumidos por completo.

Joshua pausou por um momento, deixando seus amigos seguirem em frente sem perceber, apoiou uma mão no queixo e pensou duramente num assunto qualquer. Ficava meio difícil pensar em alguma coisa para incrementar o resto da noite, mas felizmente ele conseguiu ter alguma coisa em mente quando olhou para o céu alaranjado das cinco e meia da tarde. _É claro! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?_

\- Que tal nós nos reunirmos no “Lugar Especial” hoje à noite? Já que o nosso canto fica mais adentro do parque, nós poderíamos ver as estrelas. – Voltou sua atenção para o céu, só imaginando como ele ficaria nessa noite. – Talvez seja até maravilhoso. Vocês não acham– Interrompeu-se ao capitar no alto um acontecimento estranhamente peculiar. Bem onde estava observando, lá no alto do céu, Joshua viu uma falha estática como se o tecido alaranjado estivesse sido eletrocutado naquele ponto. Claro que não podia ser um raio ou trovão, pois nem nublado estava. _O que... O que foi aquilo?_

\- Ei, Joshua! – Megan lhe chamou de longe. – Anda logo!

\- Claro! – Respondeu, apressando-se para alcançar seus amigos. O que quer que fossem aquelas faíscas, seria difícil tirá-las da mente do rapaz. Pessoas diziam que às vezes ele era infantil, tanto no comportamento quanto na mentalidade, e por isso ele era bastante curioso sobre as coisas.

Não muito tempo depois, o trio saiu do parque e agora se encontrava em frente a uma faixa para cruzar a rua. De volta à parte modernizada da cidade, com edifícios altos, tecnológicos e desenvolvidos. Pessoalmente, o garoto achava que de nada adiantava a cidade em si ser tão desenvolvida se as pessoas que a habitavam não eram. Se lhe perguntassem de onde tirava essa conclusão, o primeiro fato que apontaria seria as favelas subterrâneas. Era óbvio e claro o objetivo daquele ato, tanto que até uma criança poderia entender: esconder a pobreza para que ela não sujasse a “beleza” da cidade.

\- Eu já disse que consegui o bolo! – Um homem ao lado do trio exclamou no telefone. – E por que sou eu quem tem que ir fazer essas coisas?! – Ele exclamou outra vez, a veia pulsando no canto de sua testa era bem visível para os garotos que o observavam de baixo.

Joshua olhou melhor para o homem e percebeu a sacola com uma fatia de bolo bem embrulhado na mão não usada para o celular. O sujeito era loiro cujas mechas caíam para o lado esquerdo do seu rosto, chegando até as sobrancelhas, e tinha olhos verdes reluzentes. Trajado com uma camisa social branca de manga comprida, um colete preto com listras verdes na vertical e um jaleco de laboratório branco por cima. A calça era social marrom com um cinto de fivela simples e sapatos sociais pretos.

\- Ele parece uma versão mais velha de você, Derick. – Megan comentou.

\- Eu não acho. Tornar-me um capacho de outros não é bem o que eu tenho em mente. Mas se meus cálculos estão corretos, no futuro você vai se tornar uma cabeça de vento que só pensa em ficar mexendo no celular o dia inteiro.

\- Você está pedindo para apanhar, não é?! Sabe que eu sou mais forte que você.

\- Você só sabe falar alto.

De repente, eles começaram a não fazer o mínimo sentido. – Ei pessoal... Já chega. Vocês não precisam brigar a cada dez minutos por qualquer coisa. Isso é ridículo! – Joshua, mais uma vez, passou por suas tentativas de intervir-se entre Derick e Megan por eles estarem prestes a fazer uma cena em público. Essa última briga podia ter sido a mais fraca e ridícula entre eles, mas a dupla conseguia elevar o nível de agressão a partir de qualquer coisa. Joshua não havia notado, mas o semáforo para os pedestres eletrocutou-se, mudando sua cor para verde.

\- Mas o quê...?! – O homem de jaleco exclamou ao perceber o curto do aparelho. – Essa coisa está com defeito por acaso?

Ignorando o que o sujeito havia dito, o menino olhou para o semáforo e viu uma chance para intervir entre os primos Prize, achando que o sinal tinha dado a permissão para eles cruzarem a rua. – De qualquer forma, vamos indo logo. Eu sei que vocês querem chegar em casa, então vamos parar com a discussão e–.

\- JOSHUA, CUIDADO!  - Seus amigos gritaram ainda na calçada.

No momento em que o garoto tinha falado sobre o quão apressado seus amigos estavam por causa daquela noite, ele já tinha começado a atravessar a rua, ainda sem saber que o sinal para os carros também estava verde. Quando ouviu Megan e Derick gritarem, ele se virou para ver os amigos ainda parados na calçada com expressões de horror, pânico e medo misturadas. Então ele olhou para sua direita e viu um caminhão buzinando vindo em sua direção.

Todo seu corpo paralisou e empalideceu. Ele queria muito se mover para correr de volta para a calçada, mas seus membros decidiram ficar teimosos naquela hora e não obedeceram qualquer comando seu. Aquele caminhão estava vindo com certeza, cada vez mais perto com uma sensação de que o mundo ficou mais devagar para Joshua. _Derick... Megan... Ajudem-me...!_

Foi então que o milagre aconteceu. Ele sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço e puxá-lo com força de volta para a calçada, desviando-o do caminhão. Como consequência, óbvio que Joshua caiu sentado na calçada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, junto com sua expressão de aterrorizado. Ele piscou algumas vezes e finalmente percebeu sua situação atual, com Megan o abraçando fortemente para em seguida começar a checar seu corpo, tudo isso enquanto ela quase lacrimejava.

\- Joshua?! Pelo amor de Deus, o que você tinha na cabeça?! Machucou-se?! Feriu-se?! Quebrou algum osso?! Anda, diz alguma coisa! – Ela exigiu, sacudindo o menino pelos ombros desesperadamente.

\- Ei, Megan, se acalma. Deixe-o respirar. – Derick disse a prima ao se agachar ao lado dela, tentando acalmá-la ao mesmo tempo em que tentava fazer consigo. – Joshua, você está bem?

\- Eu acho... – Suspirou, sabendo que todos os seus membros ainda estavam intactos ao seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia culpado por ter quase matado seus amigos com um ataque de coração. – O que foi mesmo que aconteceu?

\- Aquele semáforo deu defeito e quase te matou, foi por um tris que você sobreviveu a isso. – O homem de jaleco branco respondeu ajeitando os óculos. Pela voz dele, era possível notar certo stress emocional nele. – Eu não atravessaria a rua por aqui com essa coisa pifando desse jeito.

Joshua olhou confuso para o homem, sem entender o comportamento dele, e como era fácil para Megan entender o que se passava na cabeça do menino, ela esclareceu. – Foi ele quem te puxou de volta para a calçada. Acho que ele só está estressado por causa do susto que você deu em todos nós. – Novamente, ela deu um abraço apertado no garoto. – Não sabe o quão feliz eu estou por você estar bem!

\- Eu sinto muito...

\- Não se desculpe, o importante é que você está bem. – Derick desconversou.

Megan largou de Joshua e o ajudou a se levantar. Uma vez de pé, ele pôde ver que não eram apenas seus dois melhores amigos que tinham se assustado com o quase incidente, mas também um monte de olhares curiosos prestava atenção nele. As pessoas sussurravam umas para as outras, algumas apenas olhavam com expressões aliviadas e um homem de terno comentava consigo mesmo “malditas crianças, uma hora ou outra morrem” de maneira rude. Joshua nem lhe deu importância, ele queria dizer algo ao homem que lhe salvara ainda há pouco.

\- Ei! – O chamou. – Obrigado por ter me salvado. E desculpe pelo problema que eu causei.

O homem bufou e afagou o cabelo do rapaz. – Só tome cuidado por onde anda. Se você se machucar, vai deixar seus amigos preocupados com você. – E com isso, ele saiu andando com a fatia de bolo.

\- O melhor seria se pegássemos outro caminho. – Derick propôs. – Não atravesso por esse semáforo, de jeito nenhum.

\- Odeio ter que admitir, mas... – Disse Megan. – O menino fresco tem razão. Vamos, Joshua.

O garoto dos olhos prateados estava prestes a seguir os dois numa direção oposta a do homem, quando ele sentiu um brilho atingir seus olhos. O mesmo vinha do chão, Joshua olhou para o objeto que emitia o brilho e viu que era um pingente dourado. Ele o pegou e não demorou nem dez segundos para perceber que aquele pingente com uma corrente pertencia ao homem que o salvara ainda há pouco. E como ele era Joshua Brustofski, claro que se achava no dever de devolver o objeto, a forma de agradecimento perfeita. – Vocês vão na frente, eu tenho que devolver isso! – Declarou ao retirar a mochila de suas costas e jogá-la para Megan, saindo correndo em seguida.

\- Ei, espera! Onde você está indo?! Joshua! – Ela gritou.

\- Me encontro com vocês mais tarde! Eu prometo! – Respondeu, olhando para seus amigos por cima do ombro uma ultima vez antes de sumir na multidão.

Por sorte, Joshua conhecia bem aquele Distrito ao ponto de não ter como ele se perder. Seguindo pela direita da saída do parque, ele chegou à Praça das Artes que ficava na entrada do Teatro Forest, um dos pontos turísticos mais belos da cidade por ser uma construção antiga e preservada. A praça cercava quase todo o teatro, porém apenas a entrada e a lateral direita do prédio gigantesco, árvores bem cuidadas contornavam a beira da calçada de tijolos cinzentos em forma de peças de quebra-cabeça, no lado oposto a onde Joshua se encontrava estavam as lanchonetes e os restaurantes.

Eram eles prédios de dois andares que desciam todo o pátio naquele lado, os que mais se destacavam eram a lanchonete laranja Hamburguês do Nigel, a sorveteria rosa com portas de vidro Gelo Rosa, o restaurante marrom com portas e janelas de vidro com ar de elegância Lumière, e por ultimo a pizzaria vermelha chamada de Papa Luigi. Por conta da existência desses prédios e dos outros a mais, naquele lado da praça não havia uma rua.

O Teatro Forest ficava logo a direita de onde Joshua estava. Um grande prédio antigo rosa com mármores brancos contornando as beiradas e enfeitando as paredes com colunas ou imagens de anjos e ninfas, tinha três andares e mais a escadaria em frente ao prédio e o pátio que o cercava. De frente para o teatro, do outro lado da praça e sem conexão com ela, estava o Terminal de Ônibus que podia transportar, daquele mesmo ponto, as pessoas para qualquer parte da cidade que elas quisessem.

_Aonde será que ele foi?_ Joshua se perguntou olhando ao redor da praça, procurando pelo homem de jaleco. Ele não estava em lugar nenhum que pudesse ser visto, como se no momento em que ele desapareceu em meio à multidão, foi como desaparecer do mundo. Continuou olhando, todos que passavam e vinham eram estranhos e pessoas que o garoto nunca viu, até que seus olhos prateados capturaram a sombra de uma pessoa familiar, Amanda.

\- Ei! Amanda! – Ele gritou para chamar a atenção dela. Ela carregava consigo dois sacos de compras que mal conseguia manter nos braços.

\- Oh, Joshua! – Como já era previsto, ao ver o garoto ela acabou por deixar os sacos caírem no pátio.

\- Desculpe se eu te assustei, deixa eu te ajudar. – Joshua ofereceu-se sem hesitação, novamente sendo apenas quem ele era: o tipo que gosta de ajudar os outros.

Amanda aceitou numa boa, já começando a coletar os alimentos para colocá-los de volta no saco. O cabelo preto cacheado dela estava preso a um coque, os olhos eram castanhos escuros acompanhados dos óculos meia lua que possuíam a mania insensata de escorregar pelo nariz dela quase sempre. Sua pele era morena e as roupas num estilo conservador, blusa rosa por debaixo de um casaco de seda amarelo de manga comprida, e por fim a saia de flores que iam até o calcanhar deixando apenas o par de saltos alto marrons à mostra.

\- Ai, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, que nada tenha se estragado! – Ela dizia para si mesmo nervosa. Quando tudo estava de volta no lugar, Amanda deu a atenção apropriada a Joshua, claro que o agradecendo pela ajuda. – Obrigada Joshua, você é sempre tão prestativo, mas não devia estar indo passar noite na residência dos Prize?

\- Pedi a Megan e Derick que fossem na frente sem mim. – Respondeu ajudando-a a se levantar e em seguida entregando-a uma das sacolas. – Eu estou procurando por uma pessoa que provavelmente passou por aqui.

\- Amigo seu?

\- Não exatamente... Ele me ajudou bastante ainda agora e só quero agradecê-lo. Ele é um homem alto de cabelo loiro com jaleco de laboratório e estava estressado com um pedaço de bolo que ele estava carregando. Você o viu? – Joshua esperou mesmo que Amanda pudesse ajudá-lo nessa, tanto que quando ela deu a resposta seus olhos brilharam de esperança.

\- Sim, ele passou aqui ainda há pouco. Foi para o Terminal e pegou um ônibus para o Centro da cidade. Talvez seja melhor você procurar por ele amanhã, já está quase anoitecendo. – Amanda não pôde evitar senão demonstrar preocupação por Joshua no seu modo doce e tímido de falar, mesmo para uma mulher em torno dos seus trinta anos.

\- Eu sei, mas... É que eu preciso mesmo devolver isso a ele. O Centro agora é a única pista que eu tenho dele. – Disse mostrando o pingente para a mulher, talvez assim ela fosse entender. – Não vou demorar muito, vai ter notícias minhas antes do anoitecer.

Amanda parou para pensar direito no que ela deveria dizer. Óbvio que ela deveria dizer “não”, mas Joshua era uma pessoa difícil de reconsiderar uma decisão que ele soubesse que iria ajudar alguém. Desde sempre, ela o apoiou em seus atos de bondades, mas às vezes o garoto se arriscava demais até mesmo por Derick e Megan. Vendo que não tinha solução, ela bufou e disse: - Tudo bem, mas precisa voltar antes do anoitecer. Deus me livre se algo acontece com você!

\- Eu sei que você prometeu a minha mãe que iria cuidar de mim. Agradeço muito por isso, mas não se preocupe. Eu consigo cuidar de mim. – Com isso dito, ele sorriu para a mulher e saiu correndo em direção ao Terminal, deixando Amanda para trás que tentava encontrar a coragem para chamá-lo, o que não aconteceu graças à timidez extrema.

Logo que Joshua chegou ao Terminal, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi procurar por dinheiro no seu bolso que pudesse pagar a passagem para o centro. O lugar era formado por um prédio, que se visto de cima parecia um L, com teto azul e várias janelas-balcões com quem as pessoas compravam as passagens para os ônibus, e acima delas estava um largo telão que contornava todo o prédio mostrando os horários de saída e a destinação dos ônibus. Num horário como esse, era óbvio que quase todos estariam lotados com filas enormes de pessoas, porém tinha uma que estava sem qualquer fila. Tentou ver se aquela estava fechada e percebeu que ela na verdade estava aberta e com uma funcionária nela. _Por que será que ninguém está indo falar com ela?_

Sem dar muita importância a essa questão, Joshua se dirigiu até a janela livre. Nela estava a atendente, uma moça morena de cabelo loiro com lábios carnudos num batom rosa, totalmente ocupada com sua lixa de unha. Apesar de estar com o uniforme dos funcionários ela conseguia fazê-lo soar de forma bem vulgar. – Com licença? – A chamou. Ela na hora ouviu o menino, largou a lixa e lhe deu atenção. – Eu preciso de uma passagem para o Centro.

\- São G$ 2,00 fofinho. – Ela disse. O garoto retirou o dinheiro do bolso e entregou à mulher. Ela o recolheu e entregou-lhe a passagem por debaixo do vidro. – Melhor se apressar. O ônibus vai sair já, já.

Seguindo o conselho dela, Joshua correu para a esquerda do prédio e chegou ao local onde os ônibus partiam. Aquela parte era coberta por um teto sustentado por colunas e não havia uma parede sequer. Foi até o ônibus que estava a sua espera, entregou o bilhete ao motorista e arranjou um lugar nos assentos do meio. Para sua sorte, aquele ônibus tinha bem poucas pessoas que dava até para contar nos dedos. Talvez fosse pelo fato que ninguém a essa hora da tarde iria querer ir para Centro, e sim voltar de lá.

O ônibus começou a se movimentar e aos poucos a velocidade foi aumentando, até que enfim ele estava junto dos outros veículos na rua, seguindo pelo mesmo ritmo. _Ah, é! O pingente!_ Alertou-se a procura do pequeno objeto, quando o encontrou o observou com mais atenção. Totalmente dourado e redondo, bem pequeno e com uma corrente que permitira ser usada como colar. Tinha alguma coisa errada com aquela peça de ouro, parecia uma abertura. _Será que isso abre? Eu não deveria olhar, mas eu quero muito saber o que tem dentro._ E como ele pensava de fato o pingente abria e possuía algo no seu interior. Uma foto. Nela estava o homem que o salvou, porém muito mais jovem e vestindo um terno de formatura, possivelmente dezenove anos, e ao lado dele estava uma mulher de cabelos ruivos usando um vestido azul. Atrás deles, podia-se ver uma faixa dizendo “Formatura de 10.015”.

_Isso foi há uns dezessete anos. Nós estamos em 10.031..._ Agora ele podia ver o quanto esse pingente podia ser especial para aquele homem, guardava uma memória antiga dele junto àquela mulher ruiva. Bem, onde quer que esse sujeito esteja Joshua iria achá-lo e devolveria o pingente a todo custo. _Aposto que ele deve estar sentindo muita falta disso._

De repente, o ônibus parou, indicando que já tinha chegado ao Centro. Não era toa que aquela região tinha esse nome, afinal todos os distritos se localizavam ao redor dela, fazendo-lhe juízo ao nome. O transporte público parou no ponto de ônibus que ficava bem em frente a um prédio que a direita dele estava a prefeitura, alguns afirmavam cegamente que ela era o edifício que ficava bem no ponto central de Forest Hill; mal eles sabiam o quão estavam enganados. Bem em frente à prefeitura estava uma praça pequena quadrada com quatro gramados do mesmo formato e bem no centro dela uma estátua de uma fênix, conhecida como Estátua de Kyrie. Depois da praça, ficava um grande arranha-céu cilíndrico que lembrava a uma torre, com o nome da corporação no topo escrito “Blood Teller” e, também, o símbolo dela que também era uma fênix como a da Estátua.

Este edifício era A Torre, mais um dos laboratórios da Blood Teller que se encontrava na cidade e que, esse sim, ficava bem no centro dela. Lá dentro era onde aconteciam todas as pesquisas da corporação para todas as áreas nas quais ela ficava responsável. Produtos eletrônicos, estudos bioquímicos, tudo que a empresa fabricasse e vendesse em Forest Hill era criado ali. _É tão grande..._ Joshua não podia evitar levantar bastante a cabeça para poder ver o topo do prédio imenso. Era normal que as pessoas ficassem impressionadas com o tamanho quando o viam de perto, até mesmo para ele que jamais tinha visto A Torre tão de perto assim, sempre a vendo somente de longe no parque.

_Ele estava usando um jaleco e laboratório, então deveria ser um cientista que trabalha para a Blood Teller. Será que ele foi até A Torre?_ Com esse pensamento em mente, ele seguiu até o arranha-céu, questionando-se a possibilidade de poder encontrá-lo lá dentro.

O interior d’A Torre era bastante moderno. O saguão era todo amarelo claro com o piso tão polido que podia refletir tudo acima dele como um espelho, rodeando o lugar estava alguns pilares da mesma cor que o chão e as paredes, bem no centro estavam dois balcões posicionados em forma de círculo com a possível recepcionista trabalhando nele, e se olhasse para cima, iria ver os dez primeiros andares com pessoas andando de um lado para o outro do mesmo jeito que estava no saguão.

Joshua pensou em ir falar com a recepcionista para perguntar a ela sobre o dono do pingente, mas antes que ele o fizesse, a pessoa referida chamou-lhe de algum canto aleatório no saguão. – O que você veio fazer aqui, garoto? – Era ele, o sujeito que lhe salvara do acidente com o caminhão. A expressão em seus olhos era de desprezo, como se indicasse que aquele fosse o ultimo lugar onde ele queria ver a criança.

_Eu o encontrei..._ – Oi... Eu estava procurando você. Para devolver isto. – Retirou o pingente de ouro do bolso, mostrando-o para o loiro que se espantou no ato.

\- Como você conseguiu isso?! – Exclamou, pegando o objeto de ouro das mãos do menino rapidamente. Joshua estava certo, aquilo era mesmo precioso para esse sujeito.

\- Você deixou cair quando me salvou na frente do parque. Achei que se devolvesse isso, poderia lhe agradecer pelo o que fez. – O homem nada respondeu, apenas ficou ali olhando para pingente enquanto Joshua o analisava. Ele parecia estar arrependido de algo, com certeza por ter deixado o pingente cair e nem ao menos perceber isso. – Você está bem?

\- Ela não vai me perdoar se souber disso. – _Ele está falando da mulher na foto...?_ – Acho que devo te agradecer garoto.

\- Me chame de Joshua. É meu nome de qualquer jeito, e isso não foi nada. – Sorriu de modo bobo, sabendo que conseguiu pagar seu favor ao homem.

\- Obrigado. Mas você deveria ir embora. – Disse ele ao virar-se de costas para o garoto e seguir andando por onde quer que tenha de ir. Para alguém que carrega um pingente como item especial, ele era bem rude.

\- Ei! Eu não peguei seu nome. – Chamou-lhe a atenção. O homem se virou para ele, encarando-o com seus olhos verdes.

\- Não há necessidade de você saber. Mais uma vez, eu agradeço por devolver meu pingente. Porém, independente disso, você não deveria estar aqui. Vá para casa.

Por um momento, Joshua achou que tinham sido suas ultimas palavras antes dele partir. – Ok. Tome cuidado com isso, eu sei que é muito importante para você já que tem uma bela foto dentro. – Mas foi preciso só aquele dito para ganhar a atenção. – Eu olhei o que tinha dentro, ela é bem bonita. – Falou no modo mais simples de todos, como se não fosse nada demais ele ter “invadido a privacidade” de alguém dentro do pingente. Não houve qualquer resposta do sujeito, apenas sua reação estupefata por saber do feito do garoto e também de algumas lembranças desagradáveis que ousaram retornar sem permissão.

Desta vez, Joshua era quem estava prestes a ir embora quando teve sua atenção atraída para o homem que o disse: - Thomas.

\- O que?

\- Você perguntou meu nome, não foi? É Thomas. – Desistiu por motivos que nem mesmo seu “anjo da guarda” poderia entender. O menino teve todo o trabalho de vir até A Torre para devolver seu pingente só para agradecer um “salvamento”, quando ele poderia ter feito o que qualquer pessoa faria. Podia ter ficado com aquilo ou mesmo vender para comprar algum brinquedo ou jogo, mas não. _Invés disso, ele veio até mim para me agradecer... Que garoto estranho..._

\- Foi um prazer te conhecer, Thomas. – Acenou por fim e finalmente ambos se deram as costas e partiram para suas destinações. Já estava quase anoitecendo e Joshua precisava voltar rápido para a casa de sua amiga, provavelmente os primos já estariam lá com Paula e Megan estava pronta para dar uma bronca em nele por ter se atrasado. _Por que ela sempre tem que agir desse jeito quando o Derick está por perto...?_

**_“- Joshua...”._ **

_Essa voz..._ Pensou consigo mesmo ao ouvir uma voz sussurrar para si, era muda e ao mesmo tempo compreensível, como se fosse apenas um texto passando por sua cabeça. Joshua olhou em volta e viu somente os funcionários agindo normalmente, Thomas já havia sumido. Então de quem seria aquela voz, parecia de alguém chorando. Ele estava na porta de entrada d’A Torre que se mantinha aberta devido ao sensor de presença, podia simplesmente dizer a si mesmo que estava ouvindo coisas e ir embora de uma vez. Mas Joshua não podia mentir para si mesmo, se era difícil mentir para os outros, imagine para ele. A voz vinha de uma porta de metal mais afastada no lado esquerdo do saguão, então ele seguiu até ela.

Quando a abriu, encontrou-se numa escadaria que levava aos andares de cima e também para o subterrâneo, e era de lá que a voz vinha. Joshua foi descendo os degraus, e a cada um que pisava mais alta ficava a voz. A direção estava certa, quem quer que fosse, estava nos andares de baixo.

**_“- Não me deixe aqui...!”._ **

Cada vez mais perto... Estava logo no andar embaixo do saguão, uma porta idêntica à de cima. Por trás dela havia um corredor de um laboratório de paredes cinzentas e metálicas, e mais a frente estavam dois corredores que iam para direções opostas um do outro. Havia uma porta naquele mesmo corredor que chamou a atenção de Joshua ao ponto d’ele ir de imediato verificá-la. Parecia uma porta de navio, grande e pesada com uma válvula para dar acesso ao que tinha dentro dela, e bem em cima da porta estava escrito em letras relevadas “Câmara Androide”. _Aquela voz... Vêm daqui!_ Joshua nem gastou saliva para perguntar se tinha alguém lá dentro por ser uma coisa já óbvia, e também porque alguém podia estar ali por perto. Com certeza essa área d’A Torre era restrita e ter pessoas perambulando por aquele lugar era fora de cogitação.

O garoto virou a válvula duas vezes e a porta destrancou; por ela ser pesada ele teve que usar o peso do próprio corpo para empurrá-la. Lá dentro se encontrava uma sala com computadores e painéis de controle colocados na mesma parede da porta, no centro dela estava uma mesa com várias peças e engrenagens que também se encontravam espalhadas pelo chão. No fim da sala, ocupando toda a parede, haviam sete capsulas brancas do tamanho de pessoas, numeradas desde o número 1 ao número 7; e no meio delas havia mesa cilíndrica com um globo de vidro transparente em cima, dentro dele estava uma esfera escura que flutuava no ar. O mais importante de tudo, o dono daquela voz, não estava ali. Foi como se no momento em que ele pôs os pés na sala, ela tinha sessado.

Joshua foi até o globo para olhar mais de perto aquela esfera. Como dito antes, ela era completamente escura e parecia ser feita puramente de energia. Agora que ele estava mais perto, dava para ver que tinha cabos que iam desde o aparelho cilíndrico até as capsulas. Seria aquilo uma espécie de fonte de energia? _Eles estão mesmo fabricando androides aqui...?_

\- Ora, ora, ora... Mas o que temos aqui? – Alguém disse atrás de Joshua. O garoto se virou para a pessoa, vendo parado na porta um homem de meia idade com cabelo castanho seco dividido ao meio até o pescoço, trajado com terno preto, segurando uma bengala e acompanhado por dois seguranças. – Você tem muita coragem para vir até aqui, moleque. Se acha que pode vim até aqui roubar minha fonte de energia, está muito enganado. Prendam-no!

\- Sim, senhor Carlos. – Os dois seguranças disseram em uníssono.

Por que acha que eu vim roubar alguma coisa dele?! Esse cara é louco! Não tinha saída daquela situação, sem escapatória. Ainda sim, isso não o impediu de procurar com seus olhos uma alternativa que não acabasse com ele sendo preso por razão nenhuma.

**_“- Fuja!”._ **

Vindo de lugar nenhum específico, duas bolas de fumaça rolaram até os pés do tal Carlos, cumprindo sua função liberando uma cortina de fumaça que distraiu os três. Joshua pegou a oportunidade e correu para a porta, conseguindo empurrar Carlos do caminho para ouvi-lo gritar: “Peguem aquele pirralho!”. A esse ponto ele já estava subindo a escada para o saguão principal, apenas os dois seguranças de antes vinham atrás dele mais os que tinham sido avisados da captura. Mesmo assim, Joshua ainda conseguiria chegar até a porta de entrada e fugir da Blood Teller. _Falta pouco, quase lá...!_

Quase lá, faltava muito pouco para alcançar a porta, e Joshua não conseguiu. Algo afiado e fino o atingiu bem no pescoço, como uma agulha que aos poucos foi injetando um liquido estranho nas suas veias. A tonteira foi chegando, seus movimentos cada vez mais lerdos, a visão embaçando e escurecendo, para no fim seu corpo cair no chão em uma posição que lhe permitiu ver quem era o atirador. Equipado com uma pistola, utilizando somente uma mão para empulhá-la e tendo em sua face uma expressão tão fria quanto à estátua de um anjo com um olhar de repressão e julgamento, estava Thomas.

O mesmo que o salvou de um acidente, o mesmo homem por quem ele procurou para devolver o pingente. O mesmo Thomas que disparou um tranquilizante e permitiu que a Blood Teller capturasse Joshua. A visão dele foi a última de Joshua, porque sem demora a droga fez efeito e ele desmaiou por completo. Totalmente oblíquo ao destino que o aguardava, tendo como única companhia a voz sem som que chamava por ele, na esperança de que pudesse dar-lhe forças para despertar.

**_“- Joshua...!”._ **


	2. Segunda Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!!!! Como vão leitores? Para quem já estava esperando por esse capítulo ao um bom tempo, peço desculpas pela demora, pois aconteceu vários infortunos com minha família e tivemos que passar por muita coisa.  
> Entretanto aqui estou com o novo capítulo do meu projeto e que este seja uma promessa para eu seguir até o fim com esta história.   
> Boa leitura!!!  
> PS: A música King não é um tema Oficial, mas sim uma música cuja a letra achei bem compatível com o Joshua, então achei que poderia usá-la já que ela também ajuda a entendê-lo mais como personagem.

Capítulo 2.

** Segunda Chance. **

* * *

 

_"Você tem tudo, perdeu sua mente no som. Há muito mais, você pode recuperar sua coroa. Você está no controle, livre-se dos monstros em sua cabeça. Coloque todos os seus defeitos para cama. Você pode ser o rei novamente."_

**[King.](https://youtu.be/eFOEkZ1x8M8) **

**Lauren Aquilina/Tema de Joshua.**

* * *

 

_A tempestade daquele dia não iria cessar tão cedo, de tão forte que era, poucos teriam a coragem de sair de casa ou trabalho quer não fosse para entrar num carro ou atender emergências. O menino no beco, porém, tinha de aguentar esta tormenta. Encolhido, salvo apenas por um papelão, prestes a desmanchar, apoiado sobre duas latas de lixo, ele esperava por sua mãe que prometeu vir buscá-lo._

_Esperaria dias, até semanas por ela, se não fosse pela fome e sede que o matariam em pouco tempo. Sem falar de seus joelhos ralados e da gripe forte. Se ainda estivesse nas favelas subterrâneas, o escuro e a umidade seriam sua única preocupação._

_\- Ei.... Você está sozinho...? – Um anjo lhe perguntou; ou assim parecia. Com tudo que estava sofrendo até agora, ouvir a voz daquela menina era um raio de esperança para ele. Levantou a cabeça com cuidado para olhá-la e ficou surpreso em ver que sua única proteção era um livro de capa dura. – Já nos.… conhecemos?_

* * *

 

De todas as infinitas possibilidades de sonhos que Joshua poderia ter, tinha de ser justo uma lembrança perdida sobre aquele dia. _Quantos anos eu tinha mesmo...?_ _Nove._ Pensou ele, ainda sem vontade de levantar da cama, não querendo nem abrir os olhos. Tinha que admitir que não foi um dos seus melhores aniversários.

Estranho.... Por algum motivo ele não se sentia tão confortável como de costume, sem seu travesseiro, seu lençol, sua miniatura de pelúcia feita por Amanda. Sem falar do tamanho compacto da cama... do calor a mais, sendo esta uma época fria do ano.... _Onde eu estou?!_ Alarmou-se. Óbvio que tudo estava muito fora do lugar para pensar em qualquer coisa além de “não sei onde estou”.

Nem tivera tempo de calcular seu próximo movimento, um grande impacto na cabeça o atingiu com força suficiente para despertá-lo. Sentou-se depressa e a primeira coisa que viu foram imagens das ruas de Forest Hill se movimentando em grande velocidade através de uma janela. Isto era... definitivamente um carro, mas por quê?

\- Desculpe, foi um buraco grande. – Uma mulher falou do banco do motorista. Ela era ruiva, com o cabelo armado num coque, e trajada com o uniforme dos policiais; outro ponto que o assustou. Eles se encararam pelo retrovisor, permitindo-lhe ver os olhos cor de âmbar dela. – Te acordei?

Meneou a cabeça positivamente, hesitante em responder com palavras. Agora sim sua posição não podia estar pior, justo ele que queria ficar o mais longe possível das autoridades e dos médicos de Forest Hill. Se ela era uma policial, então esse carro **deveria** ser uma viatura. Contudo ainda era comum de civil.

Virando a atenção dela, Joshua deu uma boa olhada em si próprio, notando uma roupa jamais vista em sua vida no lugar do seu uniforme escolar. O conjunto era composto por uma camisa regata preta e uma jaqueta jeans azul escura com botões prateados e manga comprida. Calça jeans da mesma cor que a jaqueta, com tom mais escuro, e cinto marrom com fivela de vaqueiro preta. O par de botas era marrom com meias azuis escuras.

Esse definitivamente não era seu uniforme! _O que está acontecendo aqui?!_

\- Gostou da roupa nova? Foi feita sob medida para você. – Comentou ela, parecendo saber o que ele tinha em mente. – Sei que está confuso sobre tudo no momento, preciso que mantenha calma e respire fundo. – Sem muitas opções, Joshua seguiu o conselho dela sobre respirar fundo, contudo manter a calma seria a coisa mais difícil a se fazer no momento.

Os olhares entre eles se quebraram assim que a mulher seguiu em frente com o carro, tendo o semáforo indicando passagem. Nisso, eles ficaram em silêncio, evitando qualquer tipo de contato. Isso estava tão errado em muitos níveis. Não era ali que ele deveria estar, não com essa pessoa ou com essa roupa.

Mais importante, ele deveria estar fugindo de Forest Hill... ou na confraternização com Megan e Derick.... _Espere! O que eu deveria estar fazendo agora? Qual desses... era mais importante para mim...?_ Foi como um estalo forte no interior de sua cabeça, de repente não sendo mais capaz de distinguir a importância de seus objetivos, como que sendo obrigado a escolher entre um desejo e uma necessidade. A questão é: qual deles é a necessidade?

\- A propósito... – Interrompeu seus pensamentos... - Sou Sarah Redside. – Finalmente se apresentando. – Tenente da Policia Militar de Forest Hill. – _Você é o quê?!_

\- Sarah... Redside... – Repetiu o nome lentamente para registrá-lo, sendo essas suas primeiras palavras do dia. A tenente pareceu ter ficado feliz em ter recebido uma resposta verbal, ao menos era o que indicava o sorriso curto em seu rosto. Independentemente, Joshua não podia perder o foco da situação. – O que você quer comigo?! O que está acontecendo aqui?

Em reação, ela bufou, como alguém encurralado sentindo a obrigação de se render. No seu caso, ela respondeu: - Preciso conversar com você sobre algo muito importante. Tem a ver com a noite passada.

Nem teve tempo de questionar o motivo daquilo, pois Sarah estacionou o carro bem em frente ao lugar mais inesperado e ainda sim confortável que ele poderia pensar naquela hora: Orfanato Manuela dos Anjos, seu lar atual. Desde aquela noite, desde aqueles dias de solidão, era aqui que Joshua viveu nos últimos dois anos.

Uma construção bem comum se comparada a modernidade dos edifícios do Centro. O orfanato possuía três andares visíveis, comprimento e largura grandes. As paredes eram cor de areia com o batente das portas e janelas marrom escuro. Logo em frente ao local, ficava um muro nos mesmo padrões de cor, tendo “pontas de lanças” em cima dele para evitar invasores, e os portões gradeados de entradas; um pequeno que levava à escada e o maior que dava tanto no pátio quanto na garagem.

Atrás do muro, logo que passando pelo portão pequeno no meio, se via uma escada subindo até a porta da frente do orfanato, tendo um jardim decorando ambos os lados. Amanda adorava acordar cedo todas as manhãs para cuidar das plantas e ensinar as crianças a fazer o mesmo. O portão grande ficava à esquerda do pequeno, dando passagem à subida que levaria aos fundos do orfanato; onde ficavam a garagem e o pátio.

Por quê, era a pergunta. Por que Sarah o traria de volta para cá? Se ela era da Polícia Militar, não deveria tê-lo prendido e entregado a Blood Teller? Absolutamente nada estava fazendo sentido, ele precisava de explicações o mais rápido possível. Afinal, era sua liberdade que poderia estar sendo ameaçada naquele momento.

\- Chegamos. – Anunciou, estacando o óbvio. Após isso, ela desceu do carro e demandou que ele fizesse o mesmo. Qualquer traço de aura amigável nela desapareceu a muito, quando admitiu querer conversar com ele. Então só lhe restava o ar sério de alguém que não estava para brincadeiras.

Joshua engoliu um seco, queria saber o que Sarah tinha para lhe dizer, porém ela ficou muito intimidadora de um momento para o outro. Quando ouviu as leves batidas no vidro do carro, feitas pela mulher, o garoto soube que era uma indireta para sair logo do carro. A instinto, ele procurou pelas chaves do portão em seus bolsos, apenas para lembrar que estavam na farda do colégio. _Ótimo...! Como se não pudesse ficar pior._ Provavelmente poderia sim.

Tomando a dianteira, e surpreendendo o menino, a tenente retirou um chaveiro com duas chaves nele e usou para abrir o portão.  Apesar de não se importar em dar uma explicação, que ela pensava em não precisar, ao menos fora educada o suficiente para lhe dar passagem e fechar o portão logo em seguida.

Assim que eles entraram, ouviam-se em predominância o barulho das crianças correndo pelos três andares e suas risadas Por Joshua viver ali, tocar a campainha não seria necessário. Bem na entrada, ficava um corredor de paredes cor de canela e piso madeira clara. Em uma dessas portas, logo a primeira a esquerda, ficava o escritório de Amanda, que fez o favor de agracia-los com sua presença.

\- Tenente Redside! Estava a sua espera! Deseja uma xícara de café?! Por que não entramos no meu escritório para conversarmos melhor-

\- Sra. Dos Anjos, acalme-se. – Pediu a ruiva, interrompendo o que poderia ter se transformado em uma tempestade de palavras.

Estranho. O rapaz sabia que Amanda era extremamente tímida e ficava nervosa perto de autoridades, mas isso... era a clara demonstração de ansiedade, desconforto, pressa e nervosismo ilimitado, que ativavam os tiques da mulher. Não era sempre que via Amanda sendo excessivamente educada.

Mais estranho ainda, ela parecia evitar olhar para Joshua. Um esforço que foi em vão.

\- E... Amanda.... Isso não é o que parece-

\- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Joshua. – Novamente, Sarah interrompeu; dessa vez o garoto. – A Sra. Dos Anjos já foi comunicada da minha visita. Ela **sabe** sobre o que isso se trata. – _Ela... acabou de.... Como ela sabe meu nome...?! Talvez Amanda tenha dito..._ – Podemos? – Questionou, virando sua atenção para a outra mulher.

Amanda saiu de seu transe, pedindo desculpas por isso, e os guiou para dentro do escritório. A sala era quadrada e relativamente pequena, tendo estantes de livros cobrindo as paredes que não eram ocupadas pela porta ou a janela grande. Dentro, havia dois sofás recostados a parede, uma mesa com pilhas de documentos acompanhada por três cadeiras simples dispostas.

Joshua e Sarah ocuparam as duas em frente à mesa, enquanto Amanda, que ficaria na de trás, disse ter ouvido as crianças fazendo algo que requeria sua atenção. Ela pediu licença e deixou o escritório, afirmando que voltaria em breve.

Agora ele estava sozinho com a tenente, de novo. Poderia ele ficar mais nervoso e curioso por explicações do que já estava? Ninguém gosta de ficar sem entender a natureza de algo, e isso incluía Joshua.

\- Então...

\- O quê?

\- Você disse que queria falar comigo. Que era muito importante ou coisa do tipo. – Iniciou relutante, escolhendo com cuidado as palavras para não irritar ou incomodar a tenente. Ele só queria saber o que estava acontecendo, entender pelo menos uma vez porque ele estava envolvido na confusão.

Sarah virou sua cadeira para ficar frente a frente com Joshua, indicando que era hora de esclarecer suas dúvidas; ao menos, algumas delas. – Muito bem, vamos ao que interessa.  Que você lembra da noite passada?

\- Na noite passada.... Eu... – Parou para coletar as devidas peças, mesmo que não entendesse a importância disso. Por enquanto a única coisa que lhe restava era seguir a deixa de Sarah. – Eu saí da escola, passei pelo Parque de Forest Hill, estava indo para a casa da minha amiga Megan, quando...

**_\- Joshua!_ **

Sua mente embranqueceu no meio de tudo, permitindo-lhe lembrar apenas de sons sem nexo sobre Megan e Derick gritando por ele, seguido pelo barulho de carros, alarmes, tiros, mais pessoas gritando.... Tudo levando seu subconsciente a um branco total. De repente, sua cabeça começou a doer fortemente e ele, por instinto, trouxe ambas as mãos para segurá-la.

Era agonizante, como se estivesse fazendo força para quebrar uma parede com as próprias mãos nuas. Nesse caso, sua mente lembrar de algo, ignorando qualquer afeito colateral causado em seu corpo.

\- Ei! Se acalme! – Para sua sorte, Sarah veio ao seu socorro, afastando as mãos que puxavam os cabelos para dar espaço as leves massagens dela nas têmporas. – Não resista muito, ou você só vai sentir mais dor.

Graças a ela, ele ficou mais calmo, ainda que um pouco dolorido. O menino respirou fundo para que a dor aliviasse de vez, embora só aos poucos ela se esvaia. Segundos depois, Redside percebeu sua melhora e levou a conversa adiante, mesmo que por um rumo diferente.

\- Você realmente não se lembra, o que aconteceu da escola, o acidente. Nada. – Bufou, tomando nota mental do fato.

\- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou ao levantar a cabeça para encarar a militar.

Sarah respirou fundo e prosseguiu, tendo noção de que a partir dali, não haveria mais volta. – Depois que saiu da escola com seus amigos, você quase foi atropelado por um caminhão. Felizmente, um homem te salvou e você o seguiu até A Torre, onde **eles** te capturaram.

\- Quem me capturou? De quem você está falando?

\- Blood Teller, é óbvio.

Foi nesse momento que Joshua sentiu seu mundo trincar como o vidro. Todo esse tempo fugindo, se escondendo e evitando criar vínculos, tudo em vão. Ele se sentia horrível, inútil sobre não ter escapado a muito tempo para no fim das contas as suas chances serem jogadas fora num instante. Um sonho jogado no Desespero...

As lágrimas começaram a vir, e o garoto não iria segurá-las. Sua voz ficou falha, presa em sua garganta. Daqui a pouco ele começaria a soluçar, isso era demais para uma criança de onze anos aguentar.

Mas.... Tinha uma ponta solta nisso. _Se a Blood Teller me pegou.... Por que eu estou aqui...? O que eu estou fazendo com essa mulher? Por quê...? Por que eu estou livre?_

Era esse pensamento seu fio de esperança? Fazia sentido, de certa forma, questionar isso. Se a Blood Teller o queria tanto, seria bizarro que o capturassem numa noite e no dia seguinte ele já estivesse livre.

Sarah sabia a reposta, era o que ela pretendia lhe contar. Certo? Talvez. Seja lá o que fosse, agora sim o menino estava querendo saber a qualquer custo. Usando a manga da jaqueta, Joshua enxugou as lágrimas de seus olhos e encarou a mulher militar.

\- Então.... Por quê...? Por que eu estou livre?

A tenente exalou uma grande quantidade de ar e afastou-se do garoto, apoiando-se na cadeira com ambos os braços e as pernas cruzadas. – Fui eu quem te tirou de lá. Um contato d’A Torre me informou de uma criança sendo mantida presa no laboratório deles e pediu minha ajuda. Levou um bom tempo, contudo cada esforço valeu a pena. Agora é só uma questão de tempo antes que percebam sua ausência.

Ela estava sendo imparcial, com certeza. Isso explicava como ele fora parar no carro dela esta manhã.... Ou tarde. Joshua tinha que admitir que saber disso foi uma das melhores notícias que recebera, lhe dava conforto e alívio por ter tido esperança em algo. – Acho que te devo um “obrigado”, Tenente.

\- Me chame de Sarah.

Sorriu em resposta, apoiando-se na mesa de Amanda e desviando sua atenção para os livros. Ao menos as lágrimas que viriam seriam de felicidade e não desespero. – Obrigado, Sarah. Eu não sei porque, mas você me salvou em uma noite daquelas pessoas. Obrigado mesmo. – Seu sorriso alargou, mostrando o quanto estava grato pelos feitos de Sarah.

Ela, por outro lado, rejeitou o sentimento. – Acho que me entendeu mal. – Falou de repente, sua voz ecoando como o sinal de uma péssima notícia para dar. – Eu não te tirei daquela torre em uma única noite. – Ele estava assustado, tanto que suas mãos começaram a tremular insistentemente. – Você esteve preso n’A Torre por nove meses.

De repente, foi como se o mundo inteiro tivesse desaparecido, deixando apenas Joshua e Sarah em meio a um abismo escuro e vazio, desprovido de qualquer vida ou objeto. Um nada. Porque foi assim que ele se sentiu quando ouviu a revelação, seu mundo inteiro se despedaçando e reduzido a nada.

\- Mentira... – Soluçou, praticamente, a palavra. Era aquele sentimento vindo de novo.

\- Você foi pego no final de novembro de 10.031. – A mulher voltou a falar, sem alterações no humor ou na fala. Assim que começou, ela retirou se seu bolso um celular e mostrou a data para o incrédulo Joshua. – Estamos em agosto de 10.032, você tem doze anos agora.

Nove meses.... Foi esse o tempo de seu cativeiro.

Por nove meses, ele ficou desaparecido, indiferente ao seu redor e longe de seus amigos. Óbvio, eles estavam mortos de preocupados com o rapaz. Quem não estaria por não se ter notícias de alguém próximo? Se Joshua sentia desespero por fracasso e medo, agora seria o de estar perdido, sem lugar nenhum para fugir.

O que não era diferente de antes, sua vida nas favelas subterrâneas. Preso no escuro, correndo por becos sem saída em busca de algum raio de esperança. E ainda sim, naqueles anos, a Blood Teller o queria. Agora eles conseguiram.

Ele poderia limpar as lágrimas novamente e dizer a si mesmo que tudo ficaria bem, como sempre. Deveria olhar para o lado bom da situação e ser otimista quanto a isso. Ele estava “livre”, nem que depois de nove meses ou por enquanto. _Eu estou “livre”...?_

Porém, tinha uma suspeita que precisava concluir com Sarah. Não chegava a sequer pensar nisso quando estava com sua mãe, mas quando conheceu Derick a ideia foi uma “semente plantada”. Deixou de lado o sentimento de desespero e voltou a encarar a tenente com uma expressão vazia.

\- O que eles fizeram comigo? – Perguntou subitamente. – Eu não sou burro, sei que a Blood Teller não me deixou jogado numa cela durante esses meses. Só... – Sua voz começou a soar como um pedido, ganhando uma pontada de emoção que a mulher não conseguiria ver. Estava certo em querer saber daquilo, ele merecia e não tinha mais nada a perder. Seus amigos, talvez, ou a “liberdade” temporária possivelmente; se é que ainda possuía esses dois. Ele apenas queria saber. – Me diga.... O que eles fizeram comigo?

Sarah não respirou fundo, na verdade ela pousou ambas as mãos sobre a mesa e coçou a esquerda, como se algo estivesse a incomodando. O porquê de tanta demora para contar uma má atrás da outra era compreensível, levando em conta que Joshua ainda era uma criança e não estava aguentando cada pontada daquelas. Entretanto ela já devia ter a mente pronta para isso, e parecia que a cada questionamento feito pelo menino ela precisava se preparar para falar.

\- Eles chamam de LIMITE. Um projeto desenvolvido por dois cientistas da Blood Teller, cujo o objetivo envolve elevar as habilidades de um ser humano comum por determinado tempo. Algo haver com melhorar sua intuição, velocidade, resistência e força. Não sei os detalhes, só o que Thomas me contou.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, imediatamente as imagens de suas memórias voltaram com tudo, sem borrados ou interferência, claras e limpas. Fazia sentido agora porque o nome de Sarah era familiar e como ela conseguiu se envolver nessa história em primeiro lugar. – Ele é seu irmão ou coisa assim?

\- Como? – Questionou, pega de surpresa pela pergunta do jovem. Possivelmente, de todas as coisas que ela teria de contar a Joshua, essa não estava na sua lista.

\- Eu lembro dele, agora. Thomas é um dos dois cientistas que fez esse... LIMITE em mim. – O menino já tinha ouvido falar no ditado “toda boa ação sempre vem com uma punição”, mas nunca achou que seu ato de gratidão, um dia, lhe levaria a sofrer consequências desse tamanho. Era confuso, na verdade. Tudo isso só porque queria se redimir com aquele homem. – Ele também tem o mesmo sobrenome que você: Redside.

\- Você até que é bem observante, para um garoto de doze anos. – Dito isso, ela removeu a luva na mão esquerda e revelou uma aliança dourada se simples, sem joias ou diamantes, apenas o que podia se esconder debaixo de uma luva. – Thomas Redside, o cientista que aplicou o LIMITE em você, é o meu marido e também a pessoa que pediu para que eu te tirasse d’A Torre.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Thomas capturou Joshua, aplicou-lhe o LIMITE, fez experimentos nele por nove meses e pediu a sua esposa, Sarah, que fosse tirá-lo de lá. Uma grande e devastadora revelação resumida em poucas palavras.

Joshua não respondeu, apenas apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e aninhou sua cabeça neles, como um travesseiro improvisado. Seria um milagre que ele acordasse na sala de aula e tudo isso não passasse de um sonho, contudo ela já havia presenciado muita coisa em sua vida para ter certeza de que isso era real.

Seu mundo era surreal demais que tudo era possível de acontecer. – E agora? – Perguntou à tenente. Sarah entendera o recado, ele queria saber qual seria o próximo passo ou se a “missão” dela acabava ali.

\- Eu tenho que te tirar de Forest Hill, hoje à noite. – Respondeu, se levantando da cadeira e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do garoto. – Se você pensa que a Blood Teller vai deixa-lo sair andando por aí depois desse experimento, está enganado. Para eles, você é um investimento e não estará seguro aqui.

\- Então você vai me ajudar? – Doía em seu coração ouvir a realidade de Sarah, porém ele tinha que aceitar, não havia mais chances em Forest Hill para o menino. O que era estranho porque fugir dali era seu objetivo de vida, e quando finalmente chegou ao “basta”, alguma coisa lhe prende à esta cidade.

\- Sim, e para isso precisamos ir até a Ponte do Rio Negro e seguir para a cidade vizinha. De lá, eu consigo um jeito de achar uma rota segura para você. – Em outras palavras, um método de sumir do alcance da corporação. Se ela realmente queria ajuda-lo, então tudo que Joshua precisaria fazer era confiar nela, assim com ele confiou em Megan e Derick. – Arrume suas coisas e venha falar comigo quando estiver pronto. Vou ter esperar no carro. – Foram suas últimas palavras antes de deixar o escritório.

Joshua estava a sós naquela sala, tendo como companhia apenas seus pensamentos e emoções de saudades que iria sentir daqueles dois. Iria embora sem se despedir deles e seguiria em frente com sua vida conturbada.

Mas antes, ele queria checar uma coisa; a sua jaqueta. Retirou a peça de roupa e verificou a parte de trás, ficando surpreso ao ver o símbolo da Blood Teller bordado ali. Além da fênix, haviam as iniciais BT. _Bem como ela disse. Eu sou um investimento._

Por enquanto, deixaria esses detalhes de lado. O mais importante era sua escapada o quanto antes possível. O garoto recolocou a jaqueta e seguiu para o seu quarto no segundo andar, se é que aquele ainda era seu quarto.

Quando estava prestes a subir as escadas, um barulho vindo da cozinha lhe chamou a atenção. Soou com um prato caindo no chão e quebrando-se, se fosse uma das crianças era provável que tivesse se ferido. Sorte dele que ambas as escadas e a porta para a cozinha ficavam no final do corredor.

Joshua adentrou o cômodo e perdeu o folego ao ver, não uma criança, e sim um coelho de pelo branco e gravata borboleta vermelha sentado em cima do balcão central, comendo uma lata de cenouras. _O que é essa coisa?!_ Pensou ao ver que tinha ganhado a atenção da criatura. O bicho o encarou por breves minutos, até que resolveu falar.

\- Oi, Joshua! – Cumprimentou a criatura, em reposta o garoto gritou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

\- M.…, mas.... O.... O que é você?! Como sabe meu nome?! – Questionou, gaguejando e apontando para o coelho.

\- “O que eu sou”? Isso é muito rude da sua parte! – O animal se levantou e fez pose, como que insultado por ter sido referido com uma coisa ao invés de um ser vivo. Mas o mau humor passou e ele disse em seguida: - Meu nome é Rabi, e eu sou uma fada! – Para um coelho branco falante, ele era bem energético e alegre. A voz era infantil e um pouco irritante demais.

\- Uma... fada...? – Joshua já tinha ouvido falar delas quando pequeno, através de histórias que sua mãe contava antes de ir dormir. Porém... Rabi não era bem o que ele esperava de uma fada.

\- Exatamente! Eu vim aqui para... – Por algum motivo, a “fada” parou sua explicação e entrou num “modo alerta”, onde ele começou a correr em círculos e gritar “inimigo se aproximando” várias vezes sem parar até que tropeçou nas próprias patas e caiu de cara. – Inimigo se-

\- Ok! Eu já entendi, mas como assim “inimigo se aproximando”?!

\- Soldados da Blood Teller estão vindo para cá!

Isso não era bom. Definitivamente não era bom. _De novo não!_ Isso não podia estar acontecendo! _Aquela empresa está vindo atrás de mim!_ Por extrema precaução, Joshua correu até a porta frontal e olhou pela Sarah sendo questionada por alguns homens de terno. Eles estavam armados. _Droga!_

Aquela era sua deixa. Imediatamente correu para o pátio dos fundos através de uma segunda porta no fim do corredor, tendo Rabi pulado e se agarrado em suas costas. Várias crianças estavam brincando ali e assim que viram Joshua, elas ficaram espantadas e tentaram chamar sua atenção a qualquer custa. Pena ele estar com pressa e não ter podido responder apropriadamente para elas.

No pátio havia um portão menor que servia de porta dos fundos, por sorte a tranca dele era uma simples alavanca, então foi bem fácil passar por ali. Agora ele estava nas ruas e sua única opção seria correr para qualquer direção oposta de onde vinham os malditos agentes.

Não sabia por quanto tempo já estava correndo, mas sabia que ainda não tinha ido longe, mesmo que evitando as ruas principais. Já estava entardecendo e os agentes ainda em sua cola, toda a ideia de fugir com Sarah foi por água abaixo.

Após alguns minutos, ele avistou um conjunto de dormitórios em forma de apartamentos usados pelos alunos das escolas Prize; esses que não viviam com os pais por diversas circunstâncias. Ali seria um bom lugar para se esconder dos agentes por enquanto.

O rapaz passou pelo portão, seguiu pela esquerda e entrou no meio dos dois prédios, as áreas entre eles eram um pouco abertas demais então a melhor coisa a se fazer seria entrar num elevador e sumir de vista.

O conjunto onde ele estava continha dois prédios conectados por travessias no segundo e quarto andar, que serviam de “pontes”. Não havia garagem ou estacionamento, uma vez que todos os residentes eram estudantes de sexto ano até universitários; ao menos não uma garagem para carros, e sim bicicletas.

Joshua conseguira encontrar um elevador no prédio marcado como B, quando ia pressionar o botão para chama-lo, três disparos foram feitos em sua direção, nenhum com a intenção de machucá-lo ou sequer acertá-lo, apenas assustar o menino. Ele caiu no chão, devido ao susto e o recuo que o fez tropeçar e cair sentado.

Eram dois agentes, armados com pistolas e firmes em cumprir seu objetivo. – Encontramos o alvo! Repito: encontramos o alvo! – Um deles falou no comunicador, obviamente para informar os “poderosos chefões” da Blood Teller que o “investimento” deles foi recuperado.

 _Acabou! Eles me pegaram de novo!_ Era impossível ele não começar a chorar por causa do resultado. Não levou nem um dia e ele já estaria nas mãos daquelas pessoas novamente. Dessa vez não teria Sarah para lhe salvar, nem ninguém.

Quando ele menos esperava, algo atingiu os dois agentes, uma rajada de raios de energia roxa que derrubaram um deles, sendo que o segundo foi atingido por um raio ainda maior e mais forte. Eles caíram inconscientes.

Joshua estava de frente para o elevador, logo numa área entre os dois prédios, enquanto os agentes estavam bem em frente ao muro de tamanho relativamente médio, o que levaria a imaginar que a direita deles ficava o portão de entrada; a mesma direção de onde vieram os raios.

Daquele mesmo ponto, Joshua ouvia passos leves vindo até ele. Por causa da curva do prédio A, não tinha como ver a pessoa que lhe salvara, mas quando pôde... – Depois de nove meses.... Eu não consigo acreditar...! Você realmente está aqui! – Era a voz entusiasmada de uma garota, familiar por sinal. – Joshua...!

Megan, sua melhor amiga estava ali, de pé, em frente a ele após tê-lo salvo de par de agentes. Não era um sonho, era real. Apesar da mudança de visual, ela ainda mantinha o cabelo da mesma forma.

Desta vez, ela vestia uma camisa de botões, quadriculada, roxa e de mangas arregaçadas até o cotovelo. Calça jeans azul que iam até metade da canela. Rasteiras trançadas pretas que iam até o tornozelo. Por fim, um bracelete trançado no pulso esquerdo e um cordão com uma pedra azul.

\- Megan! – Bradou de saudades, correndo para abraçá-la. Se este era o sonho, então nada mais era real.

Sem hesitação, a menina o recebeu em seus braços, apertando-o com toda força e sentimento reprimido que tinha se esvaindo de seus ombros. Naturalmente, isso levaria os dois a conversarem por horas sem fim de tantas saudades que tinham um do outro, entretanto isso poderia esperar. Ou deveria...

Megan afastou Joshua, dizendo querer dar uma boa olhada nele. Não era como se tivessem passado anos desde que se viram, então era só exagero emocional da parte dela querer encontrar uma diferença qualquer. Tanto no rapaz como na moça, a diferença milimetricamente visível era o fato de ambos terem crescido cerca de poucos centímetros; o que era nada se comparado aos ouvidos e a testa de Joshua quase engolidos por seu cabelo.

\- Espera! Como foi que você achou? E.… como você acabou com aqueles agentes?! – Perguntou entusiasmado e nervoso, sem saber qual das dúvidas era mais importante.

Ao expressar um sorriso zombeteiro e coçar a bochecha com o indicador, Prize lhe respondeu: - Qual é, Joshua! Somos melhores amigos a três anos e você ainda duvida de mim? – _Isso... não responde à pergunta..._ – Falando sério, eu não fui para aula hoje, então fiquei andando por aí. Foi quando eu tive uma sensação esquisita no meu peito, algo me guiando até aqui. – Ela pousou uma das mãos sobre o peito, contemplando a ótima vontade que a trouxe ali. – É como se.... eu **tivesse** que estar aqui.

\- Correto! Esse foi eu! – Rabi exclamou, pulando sobre o ombro de Joshua e fazendo pose de quem tinha toda razão e vitória. Megan tomou um susto.

\- Credo! O que é essa COISA!

\- Já disse que eu não sou uma coisa!

Sentindo que precisaria ele mesmo dar as explicações, Joshua foi em frente falou à sua amiga. – Esse é o Rabi, ele é uma... fada. – Sem sombra de dúvida que ele hesitou em usar a palavra “fada”. – Ele também me avisou dos agentes da Blood Teller que estavam vindo atrás de mim.

\- Deveria me agradecer, Joshua. – O coelho falou, pulando nos braços do menino e olhando para o mesmo. – Antes de chegarmos aqui, eu guiei a maior fonte de energia mágica nas proximidades com minha telepatia. Foi um pedido de socorro que fiz a Megan, e agora ela está aqui, bem a tempo de nos salvar.

\- O quê? – Grande parte do que Rabi disse foi difícil de entender à primeira vista, mas eventualmente fez sentido quando analisada uma segunda vez. O problema veio com a parte onde ele disse algo a respeito de “fonte de energia mágica”. Aquilo só podia significar que o coelho pediu ajuda a um Beyond-Humano próximo deles. Só que... não fazia sentido. Joshua era o único nessa cidade e Megan foi quem veio... – Não me diga que...

Quando lhe caiu a ficha, ele levantou a cabeça lentamente, passando de Rabi para a garota a sua frente. Como era possível? Ela, em resposta sorriu e mostrou-lhe uma varinha de madeira rubra com um cabo grosso. Poderia ser... – É verdade. Eu sou uma Beyond-Humana!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e que o capítulo tenha compensado pelo atraso e os meses sem vontade de escrever e sem inspiração (só falta de vontade mesmo, porque inspiração tem até demais kkkk).  
> Ah! Como este ano estarei fazendo o 3º Ano do EM, não posso prometer postagens frequentes nem aqui nem em Vectors. Faculdade é foda quando se está querendo arranjar vaga, e é mais ainda quando se está fazendo.  
> Por enquanto é só.  
> Até mais!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> E aí? Gostaram do viram até agora? Ansiosos para o próximo Capítulo? Eu sei que sim, afinal quando se trata de deixar capítulos com finais desses, eu sou o mestre.
> 
> Só tentem aguentar um pouco até lá. Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo.  
> Até mais!!!


End file.
